Daughter of Apollo
by LittleLaugh7
Summary: Emma Blue never knew who she was, or why bad thing happened to her. But when she runaway to Camp Half-Blood, all things clear up. Bad summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Blue never knew who her dad was, or why strange things happened to her. But soon all that clears when she travels to Camp Half-Blood to find out who she is.

***THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BE NICE. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON ONLY RICK RIORDAN DOES. I ONLY OWN EMMA AND THE NEW PEOPLE SHE MEETS.***

_'5:45'_

Was the time on my alarm clock when I finished packing all my stuff. I had finished a letter to my mom about leaving and finding myself and blah blah blah, I'll write to you and stuff. I had my hair in the fastest braids I could do. I pulled on some jeans, a black tank top,a grey sweatshirt, and a old pair of sneakers. (A/N. link to cgi/set?id=59687627) I looked at my night stand, the gold necklace that my mom got me for my 8th birthday last year was sitting there all alone. I thought it would be best for me to take it. The neck lace had a little disk with a cartoonish sun on it.(A/N. it's in the link) I sighed. I wasn't gonna be easy leaving, but I had to.

Last week my mom,Mary, was in her bedroom talking to someone, I checked the phone but it didn't say 'Line in Use'. I got up from my seat in the kitchen and slowly made my way up the stairs, I walked to my moms door and pressed my ear up against it. I listened closely, "No I'm not going to send her there!"my mom yelled. Another person in the room sighed. "Mary, she's 9 years old, the older they get the more they come to kill her." The other person in the room said. I thought I had heard his voice before, when I was little..."There is no way I am sending her to that camp!" mom yelled. I got up and knocked on the door. The talking stoped. "Mom?" I said "Can I come in?" I could already see my mom looking for an excuse to not let me in. "Um no honey, I'm very busy" she said. Then her voice turned stern "Don't you have homework to do?".

I didn't know what this camp was but I felt like I was meant to be there more than here at home. I grabbed my backpack and went down to the kitchen. I climbed up on the counter and grabbed some food from the self. A voice saying "What are you doing Emma?" startled me so bad I almost fell off the counter. I looked by the archway of the kitchen. A man in his mid 20's maybe was just standing there. For some reason it didn't scare me. When he stepped closer I realized who he was, my dad.

My mom had showed me a picture of him once but she never told me his name or why he left us here. I knew that from the moment I saw his picture that I hated him. I hated him because he left us here, on our own, never coming to visit me when I got bullied or kicked out of school. NEVER there for us.

He came in and I realized how much I did look like him, I had his gold hair, his nose, his smile, even the way he seemed to stand there awkwardly not know what to do next. The only thing that wasn't they same about us were our eyes, he had soft understanding gold eyes, while I had my moms hard piercing green eyes. I slowly got down from the counter, looking at the hole that started to form in my jeans. "Well?" he asked "What are you doing?" the way he talked, as if he was accusing me about cheating on a test or something, it set me off. I looked up with pure hate in my eyes. "Oh like you don't know." I said. He looked stressed. "Emma" he said my name as if it took all his energy away "you don't have to runaway, your mom and I love y-" I stoped him before he could say the rest "Ha! Don't even say that. If you truly loved me then you would have stayed! Or at least came to see me! Like a normal dad would!" He looked sad, I thought I saw tears forming. "Look" he began, but I wouldn't let him. "You really think I'll forgive you!" I yelled "No! Why? Because I hate you!" I swear at this moment I saw one little tear escaped his eyes. This made me even more mad. "Emma stop" he said trying to not make his crack "Your mom she will wake up-" I cut him off "So that's all you care about? If my mom wakes up!?" he just stared at me, as if trying to find some love for him in my eyes. Now I was just angry, I hated him. I picked up a glass from the sink and I threw it at his feet. It broke but did not cut him. "I HATE YOU!" I yelled "I HATE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL!" Then I heard my mom "Emma?" I looked at my dad, his face broken, like I took every thing he loved and destroyed it. I grabbed my backpack and pushed him out of the way. "I'll still claim you." he said in a whisper. "Shut up" I called back. Then I ran out the door, down the street and I didn't stop.

***So, what do you think? What should I change? Please review!***


	2. Chapter 2

***AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING ELES, RICK RIORDAN DOES. I ONLY OWN EMMA.***

Chapter 2

I kept running until I felt like my heart was going to explode. I didn't know what neighborhood I was in but I fell in front of a old white house, the white fence ready to fall apart. The road was made of dirt and all the houses had the quite country feel, with trees with rope swings, and kids playing with there dogs. I leaned up against the fence, and took deep breathes. I started to cry, but now tears came. 'Why did I do this? This is a bad idea.' I thought. "Stop it Emma!" I said out loud.

I guess someone heard me because a boys voice said "Who there? I'll call the police on you for trespassing!" I knew that voice, it was my friend Billy, something happened to him when he was a kid so he seemed to have a limp. I stood up "Billy, I ain't trespassing!" his eyes got big. He came down the steps "Emma? What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm running away, to a camp, but I don't know where it is."I said. Ya that was my problem. Billy got all exited looking "Can I come?" I nodded "Do you know where it is?" I asked. "Ya, it's in New York!" He said. New York. New York was a long was from Wisconsin . "How do you kn-" I began to say but he cut me off "Got a letter in the mail. I have my stuff.I'll go get it." That was weird, the fact that he is already packed and everything... He came back out with a backpack on his shoulder. "Food?" I asked. He nodded "You?", I shook my head, "Only tuna,water, and a knife." I replied. "Why?" he asked. I explained to him about my dad. I stared at me taking in every word,he believed me. "Wow." he said, "You really said that to him that you hate him?" I now the sun was up, who knows what my family was doing. "We should go" I said. Billy nodded. He walked to the back of the house and pulled out two new bikes. His was green like a tree and my was blue like the sky. "Like it Blue?" he asked. I laughed, he always calls me blue. When we met every question he asked me, my answer was blue. My last name, Blue. Favorite color, blue. Color of the sky, blue. "So where should we go?" I asked. He pulled out a map. "Um,Brooklyn" he said,"Hold on." He walked to his yard and grabbed a baseball bat. "You have a knife right?" I nodded.

I learned from a small age to stop asking questions. I let strange things happen. "OK Brooklyn here we come" We rode our bikes for almost an hour, when finally we reached Brooklyn. We stopped at a Mini Mart. When I walked inside the first thing I noticed was that NOBODY was in there. The second thing was the scary old lady staring at us with a weird smile. She wore a black leather jacket and black pants. He finger nails were long like claws and her eyes, oh her eyes where huge! "How can I help you honey?" she asked. I looked at Billy who was looking around the store nervously. "Um could we use the bathroom?" I asked. "Oh why of course!" she said a little to happy. We started to walk to the bathroom when Billy grabbed my arm and said "Em, we have to get out of here now." "Why?" "Because." he stopped,"We just do!" "OK just let me pee." I walked into the I was done I opened the door to find the old lady right in front of it. Like right there! I gasped. "Oh sorry honey, lets go up to the counter and have a chat." she said. When we got up there all she did was stare at me. Billy finally came out."OK Blue, we should probably leave." "Oh but won't you stay?" The lady asked. "No we really got to go" Billy said. We started to walk away when she grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her. She smiled at me "Oh you can't leave yet honey." She smiled more, her teeth were razor sharp, they seemed to multiply,her hands and face turned to a old leather color, her fingers turned to claws. She grew wings, her jacket and pants melted into her skin. She turned into a ugly bat thing. "Kindly one!" Billy cried. Her claws dug into my arm. I picked up a pen of the counter and stabbed her in the hand. It didn't hurt her just caught her by surprise that she let go of my arm. I zipped open my backpack and pulled out a knife. "No don't use that" Billy said "Use this." he gave me a sword, how it fit in his backpack I do not know. The thing came at me, I spun around and slashed her in the side. She exploded into gold dust.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I screamed. "Come on I explain on the way to Brodhead." he ran around the side of the counter and pulled out a pair of car keys. We ran out side to a old red pickup truck. we tossed our bikes in the back and got in. "How do you make this small?" I said looking at the sword right when I said it shrunk to the size of a dagger. "oh" I said. "It know when it needs to be shrunk." Billy started the car. "Wait you can't drive!" I said. "Em, I'm not 9,I am older than I look" he said. "Okay," I said "Can you tell what happened?" He looked at me all stern "A kindly one"he said slowly "You know all those stories about Greek gods and monsters?" "Ya, what about them?" I asked "Well there real" he said. "I knew it!" I said. He smiled at me "So did they really come down and have kids with mortals?" He nodded. "Your a demigod, Blue." "Who's my parent?" I asked. "That's what we need to find out." he said, "Rest a little, okay?" I nodded, I set my head against the window and closed my eyes, soon I drifted to sleep.

**SO...how do you like it? Tell what I should fix.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was standing in our old apartment. It was night out and the kitchen light shined brightly on the pale blue wallpaper. Sitting down at the old worn down table was my mom. She was holding me when I was maybe 2 months old. She was really young, she had her light blond hair pulled into a high pony tail,she was only eighteen when she had me. 'Really young and really pretty' is what I used to think when I was little.

She looked up and smiled, it was my dad. He came over and picked me up. He smiled at me, like I was the greatest thing in the world. "Hey Em." he said. My mom grinned, then slowly her face darkened. "Do you really have to go?" she asked "Emma will need you when she gets older." My dad stopped smiling. He nodded slowly. "They need me on Olympus." he said sadly, "I would stay if I could,but-" he stopped, trying to find the right words. Nothing came. My mom looked down sadly. For five minutes they stayed like that. Not saying anything. My dad finally spoke. "I better go," he said "Zeus is waiting for me." My mom nodded. My dad leaned down and kissed me on my forehead and said "I love you Em." He went and put me in my playpen. He said his goodbyes to my mom. and looked around sadly and then walked out the door.

I woke up with tears running down my face. I looked over at Billy who,of course, was not paying attention. He was singing some Katy Perry song that was on the radio. I looked out the window, we were driving down the street of a small town. "Brodhead?" I asked. He jumped slightly his checks red, then said "ya just stopping to get gas and coffee." We pulled up to some gas station, Billy told me to go inside and get something nice for myself. When I was walking up to the door I noticed a giant shadow around the side of the store. I swear it looked like a giant dog! I walked in the store, I got 2 coffees and 2 Cesar salads. I kept looking behind me, I thought the shadow was moving towards the car... When I got out Billy was staring at the shadow to. "What is that?" I asked. Billy shrugged "I have no clue, but we should probably go." "Where are we off to?" I asked. "Lake Summerset" he replyd.

The way there was about 20 minutes. We spent the time talking about Camp Half-Blood. Billy told me that he was a satyr and how it was his job to watch over demigods and bring them safely to Camp Half-Blood. This was a lot to take in. I slowly ate my salad. I almost choked on my food when I saw a HUGE black shadow run across the street. Billy swerved and screamed "Hell-hound!". A huge beast was running after had eyes that looked like fire, and teeth that like a thousands knives. Billy speeded up but the hell-hound kept coming. He cursed, and asked me "Okay are you ready?" I looked at him with fear in my eyes "Ready for what?" I asked. "To fight." he said grimly. He stopped the car I got out my sword. It grow, I breathed in slowly and jumped out of the car. I made a silent prayer to my dad, who ever he was, and walked slowly to the hell-hound. It came running to us, it roared and I almost went def. I grabbed my sword tightly, trying not to look as scared a I really was. "Don't wait for it to come to you, you go to it" Billy whispered. I nodded. "On my mark" he whispered holding his sword, "Go!". We ran to the beast, screaming battle cries. It came at us, Billy swung he sword. He got him on his nose, the hell-hound came towards him, it clawed him in the leg. Billy fell to the floor, that's when I panicked. I picked up a rock and chucked it at the monster. That got his attention. He came towards me, I slashed and cut him in the paw. He clawed me in my arm. I felt dizzy, I used my last remaining energy to drive my sword in its neck. It roared a terrible sound the exploded into dust. I fell to the floor, holding my arm. My arm and hand were covered in blood. My blood. I started to cry, Billy limped over to me and helped me get up. He brought me to the car and began to treat my cut. After that I passed out, I knew bad dreams were there to meet me.

**So how did you like it? I need some ideas. Just send me a message and I will try to write about it. Also I was thinking about taking a writing class, but I'm not sure. I have a lot of stuff going on. Thanks. ~Sophie**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Percy Jackson!**

**Chapter 4**

For the last 20 minutes all I dreamed about were monsters. Monsters attacking my mom and I. Them killing her and forcing me to watch. I would wake up crying. Billy, of course, did not pay attention. We were both diagnosed with ADHD (and dyslexia) so paying attention really wasnt our cup of tea. I gave up on sleep, it was no use. The rest of the way I sang songs with Billy. He said I had a nice voice. We reached Lake Summerset when it was dark out. We stopped at a motel. Great just what I needed, sleep. At least I tried, Billy fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. Me on the other hand stayed on my bed and watched T.V the rest of the night. In the morning we drank coffee and got back on the road.

In just 2 hours we had got from Lake Summerset,IL all the way to Peotone,IL. We ate lunch in the back of the truck and had to fight off I bunch of killer bunnies...it's a long story...we were now headed for Lake village. It was really things were boring when I was little, I would sing. I would go singing down the street. I began to sing Place in this world by Taylor Swift. (A/N. I was listening to it and I thought I could fit it in.) Billy noticed this and I began to stop. "Don't stop!" he said. And he started to sing with me, if you could see us you would think we were crazy. We spent the rest car ride through Indiana singing random songs. That is now my favorite state. We ran out of songs to sing and I slept, while we made our we out of Indiana. No bad dreams for today.

When I woke up we where half way across Ohio. "Did we time travel or something?" I asked. Billy looked at me funny "No, you just sleep a lot." I frowned "Jeez, thanks." We stopped in Canton to get gas. I sat in the car with the window down. Billy got back in the car. Waiting for the gas to fill up. We started to sing a P!nk song. Again we looked crazy. People were looking at us funny. It was wierd, because right when we started to sing like crazy people, I man came out of the store. That man being my dad. Like every one else, he looked at us funny. I was trying to not make eye contact with him. Instead I started to slap Billy's arm and making a noise like a dyeing dog. He finally looked and said "Wow that's rare." I looked at him "What?" he got out of the car and finished putting gas in the car. "It's rare to see a god at a gas station." he said and got back in the car. "We don't have to talk to him right?" I asked. He shook his head "No only if you want to." He started the car. "He is most likely just checking on you." he said. And with that we drove away.

**Hi sorry about the short chapter. It's kinda fast, I was in a rush. But thanks for reading it! **

**~Sophie**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Hi you guys, did you get The Mark of Athena? I know I did, I am in love with it! NEW CHAPTER YAY!**

**Chapter 5**

We out of there as fast as we could. I swear these birds were fowling us. If we speeded up they did too. They where always above us. I ignored it. It was late now and the birds where coming closer and closer. "Hey Billy" I said breaking the silence "What are those things?" I pointed up at the sky. He looked up. "Well it could be loads of things, but most likely-" I cut him off "Monsters." He nodded. "Should we fight them?" I asked. "No,no" he said still looking at the sky, "Only when they come." "Ok..." I said. I spent the last few minutes playing with my hair. Braiding, unbraiding,braiding,unbraiding,braiding... I looked up the bird things, they where extremely close now. Billy slowed the car. Right when he did that two black figures swooped down from the sky almost crashing into the car. The flew up and landed behind us.

"Are you ready?" Billy asked. I nodded. I could do this. I had fought a hell-hound. How hard could it be to fight two chicken monsters? We got out of the car. My sword grew. To be honest I really don't like swords...I can't believe I am thinking about that now! We got to the back. Two old furies where standing there.

"Oh gods, I thought we already dealt with you!" I yelled. That was a HUGE mistake! The first one lunged at me. I didn't see it coming. My sword was knocked from my hands. She came at me, she cut a deep cut on my right arm. I could hear Billy fighting the other one. The ugly thing was on top of me trying to claw my face off. She cut small cuts on my face. She called for the other one. She came over trying toescape Billy. "They legs, the legs!" the first one hissed. What I felt then was terrible. She cut my leg, I felt the blood come was horrible, if I describe the pain you will never sleep again. I screamed.

I wanted the people I was mad at, my mom, my dad. I cried. "Don't cry!" the one on top of me said "Only babies cry!" I swear the one that cut my leg was drinking my blood. Then she stopped. What felt like dust fell on my leg the slowly went away. The first one screamed "You stupid sytar!" I saw billy lift his sword, right when it was about to hit her I passed out. Darkness is what dreamed about. Being me, darkness scares me.

**Hey you guys thanks for reading this. I'm sorry I didn't write anything for a while, homework is been hard. Thank you! ~Sophie**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't own Percy Jackson or Camp Half-Blood. The song lyric is something I made up :P**

**Hi you guys, before you read the chapter you should check out my friends page. She will soon be writing stories for The Fallen Star Series,Percy Jackson and the Olympians,and the Gone series. Her username is cocoapuffmydog. She has told me a little of the story she is going to publish and it is SO awesome!**

**Chapter 6**

Some song on the radio rang in my ears. I didn't bother to open my eyes, I knew that it would give me a headache. Too late. The voice that was singing along gave me a headache. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I was laying in the back seat of the truck. I looked up at Billy and smiled. He was singing his little heart out.

"You sound good Billy." I said. I sounded like all the life was sucked out of me. He jumped. Why is it that I also catch him singing?

"Oh your awake," he laughed nervously, "I was just-"

"It's ok," I said, "I won't tell your secret." I smiled at him. I noticed my arm, wrapped in a white bandage.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh you passed out before I killed the fury on top of you."

I nodded, "Were are we?"

"East Orange, New Jersey. Very close to Camp Half-Blood."

"What time is it?" I asked him looking out the window to the night sky. "11:50," he replied. "Ok." I said. "You look a little pale, you should rest."

I nodded, and drifted off to sleep.

(Emma's dream)

Thunder and lighting filled the sky. I was standing in a forest, against my will I walked forward. I walked and walked untill I came open a part of the forest that looked like it had been recently burned. In the middle of the mess was a rock. A girl maybe 8 or 7 years old sat on it, hugging her knees to her chest. She wore a dress that looked like a pillowcase, like Dobby's from Harry Potter,but her's was not all connected, it hung loosely right above her knee's. She wore one stocking, her toe was sticking out of a hole in it. Her eyes were bright gold. She had medium, light blonde hair. Her hair was tangled with twigs and leaves in it. She was crying and holding what looked like a box of matches. She mumbled a song, but it seemed to make her cry more. She sang it over and over, trying to find some light in it.

It was something about love and family. How they will always be there for you. At the last part it said: "_They will always love you."_

Then she broke down and cried harder.

"Nobody loves me! I have destroyed my mothers name! I am no daughter of nature!" she sobbed

She saw me and got off the rock. She ran to me and grabbed my hands.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't mean any harm! I just wanted them to know what it feels like!" She sobbed and fell to the floor. She let go of me and sobbed into her hands, mumbling "No harm, no harm."

I backed away, I turned on my heel and ran. I could hear her behind me crying and shouting "No! Don't go! Please don't leave me here! This land is not cursed like they say!" I tripped and fell.

And then I woke up.

**Hi thanks for reading it, I will be writing some more later. Don't forget to check out cocoapuffmydog's profile. Thanks. ~Sophie**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE NEW CHARACTERS!**

**Hi you guys, I have been granted permission by coacoapuffmydog, to have some of her characters in my story. I will add them once her story can be published. I will post the links to her story when it comes out. Oh and if you guys can write to fanfiction asking them to add a Fallen Star category that would be great, thanks!**

**Chapter 7**

"Blue, wake up!" Billy yelled. My eyes shot open. "What? Whats wrong?" I asked. "Up here now! Cyclops and hell-hounds," he said, "Not good, not good at all!" I climbed to the front seat, my heart racing. I had heard stories about Cyclopes but I never thought that I would ever have to fight one. I looked back at the army of shadows walking slowly behind us, like they were teasing us or saying something like "To easy, a stupid demigod and a goat thingy that sings country music."

It was 12:00 A.M. And it was pouring rain. The night sky always scarred me. I liked the day better, I felt like nothing could hurt me when the sun was out. I got a look at where we were. A country road, up ahead a hill with a pine tree. Behind that was a field.

* * *

I guess they thought we were going to fast because they started to speed up, faster and faster. They were almost behind us, like three more steps and they would be right there. We turned toward the hill, a cyclops riding a hell-hound came forth with his club. He smashed our back window. Glass flew every where, Billy and I ducked just in time. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Yes, are you?" I asked. "Ya, I just got cut behind my ear, but it's fine." He replied. I looked up. It was NOT fine. Blood poured down his neck. I knew he needed help, and fast.

Another cyclops came and smacked the side of the car. We went spiraling down the road.

"Thats it," Billy yelled once we stopped spinning, "Get out, we need to stop them."

"What?! No, we can make it!" I yelled. I was trying hard not to cry, all this way to die?

"It's okay, we can do this." he said.

Tears poured out of my eyes, I wiped them away. I will not look weak. I am not weak.

I stepped out of the car, grabbing my sword. The moon light shined on it, making it glow. The army wasnt so much of an army. It was only 2 cyclops and a hell-hound, still scary. They all stood silently, like statues. We walked around to the back of the car, like how we always do for fights. Billy grabbed my wrist, with his other hand counting down from 4...3,2,1, with that we sprinted toward the pine tree. Was Camp Half-Blood there? Was I going to make it? Gods I hope. My hopes were crushed when I was dragged to the ground by Billy. He had tripped on...fake feet? Well that explaind a lot... I hurried up, dragging Billy up with me.

"Stop we need to fight." He said. "No! Please Camp is right there! Please!" I cried. "No Emma, we need to do this!" He replied. It was too late. The 2 cyclops had made their way to us. One had clubs, one with spikes on it. Dumbo #2 charged at Billy. The fight between them started. Dumbo #1 got off his hell-hound. He told it to 'stay' in Ancient Greek. We drew our swords, he started first, he striked at me I blocked him. Every move he made I blocked. I would sometimes get lucky and cut him on his arm, but it did no good. But something caught my eye. There was Billy lying on the ground with a cyclops ready to smash him. His face read "I'm done." He was soaked in blood. No, no, this was not happening, this was not supposed to happen! We were supposed to both live!

"Emma, thanks for being my friend." where the last words he said before the cyclops hit him across the face with his club-o-spikes. "Billy!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. In my anger I jammed my sword in to Dumbo #1's stomach. That took all my anger, all my energy. I fell to the ground right when a bunch of kids came running up the hill. I army crawled to the spot where Billy once lay. But instead of him, I light purple tulip sat in ground. "No, no, no," I said crying, "No, please come back please! Don't leave me, please!" I took the tulip out of the ground. It glowed a soft purple color. "Help! Please!" I cried to no one. A girl with curly blonde hair came running to me.

"Chiron! She's over here!," The girl yelled, "Are you okay?"

I passed out right when I tall man came running over.

I dreamed I was falling down a dark hole. Good memories passed me, I tried to grab on but they dissapered as soon as I touched them.

**So how do you like it? I will be writing more soon. Thanks you guys. Sometimes my story has words leaved out. Does that happen to you too?**

** ~Sophie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi you guys!Sorry that I haven't written in a while. But heres chapter 8! I do not own anything except the new characters.**  
**Chapter 8**  
I woke up to a girl yelling.  
"You never tell me anything!" she yelled.  
"Child please, people are trying to rest." replied a man.  
I shut my eyes tightly.  
The girl sighed as if she were trying to figure out how she could win this, but she gave up and sighed again.  
"Fine." she said. And the man walked away,but it sounded like hooves were hitting the floor.  
I peeked my eyes open. It was the same girl who came up to me when Billy died.  
Billy...oh gods...is he really?  
_Emma, you saw it happen. Just move on-_  
My thoughts were interrupted by a girl screaming. My eyes shot open. A young girl lay on a cot like mine. She was maybe a year younger then me. She had brown hair, but half of her hair was dyed bloody red.  
She had her eyes closed and she was screaming her head off. Everyone in the room opened their eyes and looked at her.  
The blonde girl came running up to her. She was maybe my age, with curly blonde hair held up in a ponytail. She had scary grey eyes, like a storm cloud. They were pretty, but scary. She quickly made her way to the girl and embraced her until she calmed down.  
"Its okay," the blonde one said, "What happened?"  
There was murmuring and nodding, when finally the blonde got up and left. She came back later with a another kid.  
She turned to me and smiled.  
"Oh you're awake." she said.  
The other kid came and said,  
"Annabeth, she's okay now."  
"Thank you Will," She said, she turned to the little girl, "Thank you Lilli, you can go now."  
Lilli nodded and got up. She left the room like nothing happened.  
Annabeth turned to me.  
"Are you feeling better?" She asked.  
"I don't know," I said rubbing my head,"Is this Camp Half-Blood?"  
She nodded and picked up a bowl of what looked like pudding.  
She helped me eat it. It took me by surprise, not what I thought it would taste like. It tasted like buttered popcorn. I instantly felt better.  
"Are you ready?" she asked me.  
I nodded and got up.  
"My name is Annabeth Chase, by the way." she said holding out her hand.  
I shook it and replied, "My name is Emma Blue."  
She smirked when I said my last name.  
"Cool name, I like it." she said as we walked out the door.  
I gasped as we stepped out to the afternoon light. It...it was amazing! I leaned on the railing of the porch. I gazed out to the valley. There was strawberry field to my right, and up ahead there was a volleyball court. A stable,a armory,arena, and 12 little cabins in the distance. And what looked like a climbing rock with lava coming out of it. It was so magical. I could stay here forever.  
I suddenly remembered about my letter to my mom. I had said I would call or write to her. I turned to Annabeth. She seemed to understand.  
"Later you can ask Chiron about a I.M to your mom." she said to me.  
"I.M? Like Instant Message?" I asked.  
"Oh no, a lot of demigods get that confused when they first come here. It's stands for _Iris Message_." She said.  
"Like the goddess of the rainbow right?" I asked.  
"Yes, Chiron will explain it to you later." She said.  
"Who is Chiron?" I asked.  
She pointed in the far distance. A centaur ran over to the arena with a bunch of kids hot at his feet...or hooves, whatever.  
"That reminds me,"she said walking over to a table,"here." She handed me a tulip that sat nicely in a flower pot.  
"Billy." I said trying not to cry.  
"Its rare that this happens," she said,"Its a part of his soul. The rest of him probably went to Elysium."  
I nodded. Then I remembered something that had been bothering me for awhile.  
"Do you know who my dad is?"  
She looked at me and said "Follow me."  
We didn't speak for awhile. I kept looking at everything. All the kids wore orange T-Shirts that said 'Camp Half-Blood.'  
I bunch of tough looking kids walked past us and whispered stuff like: "Hey look at the new girl!" or "Haha fresh meat!"  
This made me walk closer to Annabeth, who just frowned at them.  
She brought me to the cabins. They were breathtaking. Each one represented there godly parent.

"Which one do you think I'll be in." I asked taking in every cabin.  
Annabeth glanced at the bright gold one. A bunch of kids sat on the porch singing songs and laughing. A pretty girl with wavey gold hair played the banjo while another boy that must have been her half brother or something played guitar. They all looked so happy.

"Apollo." I whispered. Oops she heard me.  
I always liked Apollo, he gave the world music. Music helped me in life. The one god I liked could be my dad. Great. Just great.I told him I hated him, what was I gonna do? Be like "Hi daddy! I found out you're the one god I liked so now I don't hate you!"

Annabeth nodded. "I could be wrong. But until you get claimed you will have to stay here." She pointed to a old brown cabin, paint was peeling from the walls and it looked like it could fall down any minute. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A boy came to the door. He was maybe a couple years older than us. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The first thing I noticed about him was this thin scar that ran from the corner of his eye to his lip. Besides that, he was cute.

"Emma this is Luke." Annabeth said.  
We shook hands. Luke opened the door for us. I thought the inside would be better than the outside. Nope. Wrong. I walked into the cabin, only to meet a group of sad faces  
Luke put a hand on my shoulder. "Everyone,"he said,"This is Emma."  
Everyone said "Hi" but they didn't look happy.I waved and turned to Luke.  
"Um where do I..." He seemed to understand.  
He set me down in a corner with some other girls. He handed me a sleeping bag. And Annabeth gave me my old bag that I had brought.  
I sat in the corner. Clutching my bag and tulip.  
Luke came over and said that it was time for dinner. **(A/N. I might make Emma's schedule later.) **  
I dragged myself off the floor and went to line up with the rest of the cabin. We marched up to the mess hall,which looked like a greek temple. I tried to find a seat but it all looked full. I won a seat next to one of the girls from the cabin, I think her name was Mia,and all she did was give me dirty came up and gave a speech and then introduced me to the whole camp. There was a lot of smirks coming from Cabin 5,Ares.

Chiron finished and the food was like magic! I saw everyone was talking to their cups,I picked mine up and said"Hot chocolate." And just like that it filled itself with the warm liquid.I was about to eat when I noticed everyone getting up and dropping some of their food into a firebit. A kid whispered to me "Sacrifices to the gods."I nodded and walked up the flame.I wondered if my dad really meant he would claim me after I had told him I hated him.I walked up to the flame,I asked him if he was serious about claiming me still.  
As soon as I dropped a hand full of grapes into the flame, everyone gasped. I turned and was staring at me. I looked up, a gold sign hang above my head, it had a golden bow on got down on their knees.  
"All hail, Emma Blue, daughter of Apollo. The god of music,the sun,and archery.

Cheers erupted from the Apollo table.I noticed the little girl,Lilli standing up in her seat waving and smiling like crazy to me. I smiled and waved back. I had a family,I had brothers and sisters. I had a little sister, who looked like she hadn't seen me in years even though she never met me.I was home.

**Hi you guys!How did you like this chapter? I will be writing more soon. Thanks.~Sophie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi you guys, I have tried to make my best friend make a fanfiction so we can all write stories together...I don't think she will though :(**  
**I don't own anything except the new characters.**  
**But anyway heres chapter 9, YAY!**

**Chapter 9**

I didn't even get time to realize what had happened before Lilli came running up to me (almost making me drop my plate of food) begging me to come sit next to her.  
"Emma, Emma, sit next to me!" she had said.  
I sat down next to my new little sister,it was cute how she didn't let go of my hand.

I had 4 brothers,Will,Michael,Austin,and Lee. Will had one blue and one gold eye. It was SO cool. Austin had brown hair and gold eyes. He could play the guitar and the drums.  
**( is not what they really look like. And I did not describe the rest because I ran out of time.)**  
For my sisters, I had 5,Trudy was the oldest in our was 12 years old,but she looked like she was 14,with her tan skin and gold wavy eyes were enchanting,they were blue, but near the pupil they were gold.

Kate was 11. She had red hair and brown eyes. She looked so much like our dad. She told me how she wanted to be in the Olympics one day for archery. She wasn't so much into the music thing.

Zoe and Kayla were both my age,though Zoe and I looked nothing alike. She had silky black hair and almond-shaped gold had her hair in a high ponytail. Only our nose was the same.  
Kayla was like a nerd version of me, she wore her hair in a sloppy 3 second ponytail on the top of her head. And she had those big nerdy glasses too.  
"I really don't need them,"she told me,"I just like wearing them."  
The only thing she was missing was braces.  
"My dentist said I would need them soon." She said happily.  
I laughed at this.

I loved this place. I loved my siblings. I loved the people. Except for the Ares cabin.I hate them.

After dinner I followed my brothers and sisters to a giant bonfire.

Michael whispered to me,"The fire is magic, whatever the campers moods are the fire will turn that color."  
That was SO cool. As soon as everyone was there, the fire turned a bright blue. I noticed a young woman tending to the fire. She wore brown robes and she had wavy brown hair.I slowly made my way up to her.

"Um, hi."I said. She looked at me,she was her eyes were scary but comfy and nice.  
"Who is your godly parent?" I asked.  
She laughed slightly.  
"Dear, I am my own god, if that makes sense to you,"she said nicely, "but my parent would be your great grand parents, Kronos and Rhea."  
"Wait,are you full goddess?" I asked.  
She nodded.  
"I am the goddess of the hearth, home, and family." She said sweetly.  
I ran through a list of all the greek goddess I knew of. I finally got it.  
"Your Hestia." I said.  
Her smile grew wide.  
"You're very smart, you know," she said,"you better go back, Apollo cabin leads the sing a long."  
"Okay,"I said,"See you."  
She waved and went back to tending the flame.

Trudy came up to me.  
"What can you play?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Can you play guitar,violin,drums?"She asked me.  
"No."I said sadly.  
"Not even the tuba?" she asked with a lot of hope in her voice.  
"No,I'm sorry." I replied.  
She stopped and went over and picked up a guitar.  
"Let me teach a few notes." She said.  
She taught me A and C.  
"All you need to remember is A,C,C,A. Got it?"  
"Got it." I replied.  
_A,C,C,A_._How hard could it be?_

The first song we sang was about the story of Icarus. It wasn't so hard. It was really easy.  
All I needed to do was _A,C,C,A._  
The rest of the songs I watched Lee play his guitar.  
I don't know how, but I knew every note he was I played the same ones.  
He turned to face eyes said _Good job Emma._

Once we were finished, Mr.D got up calling us all selfish brats, but then finally let us go to our cabins.  
I followed everyone to the gold cabin. I passed Hestia who said, "Good job."  
She was right, I did do a good job.I was happy with myself.

We also passed the Hermes cabin. Luke came and handed me my bag and Billy the tulip. Promising that no one took anything.

* * *

Austin opened the door to our cabin.I gasped when I stepped in.  
The walls were painted a sunset gold color that went nicely with our white wood bunk beds. Our blankets were sky blue with little gold bows and arrows,music notes,and smiling suns on them. They looked like the fluffiest blankets in the world. It was like a cloud. Our pillows were like a picture of a cloudy sky but only it had a little cartoon sun on it. Also our bunk beds had curtains like a piano. For privacy or whatever. That matched our curtains for our windows.

In one corner there was a desks with a gold laptop on it. The corner also had a small living room sort of. It was 2 white couches and a t.v.

"Emma,"Michael said,"Girls go to the right and us boys sleep on the left."  
I nodded.  
Zoe directed me to an empty bunk. I set my small bag down on my trunk and put Billy the tulip on my nightstand.  
I went and changed into my PJs and brushed my teeth and such.  
When I came out, Lilli stood in front of me. In her hands were clothes and toiletries.  
I thanked her and put the stuff in my trunk.  
Austin said it was time for bed. I said goodnight to my family and got under the cloud like blankets.  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I had good dreams that night. And I knew I would have even more fun the next day.

**How did you all like it? I will be writing more later . Thank you so much for reading this!~Sophie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi you guys, sorry that I haven't written in a while. But here is the new chapter.**

**Chapter ****10**

"Hey Emma..." a little girl's voice said.  
"What?" I mumbled not bothering to open my eyes.  
"Do you know what day it is?" she asked.  
I opened my eyes. Lilli sat on the edge of my bed with a wide smile.  
"Um...Friday..."I said.  
"Do you know what we do Fridays?" Lilli asked leaning in.  
"What?" I said grumpy. I just wanted to sleep...  
"We play Capture the Flag!" she said throwing her hands up in the air with excitement.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Like Lilli's favorite thing EVER!"another voice said from their bunk.  
I looked up to see Kate in her bunk. She wore a black shirt and in gold letters said _Apollo._ Her red hair stuck up in many places and her brown eyes looked sleepy.

"So what do we do?"I asked Lilli.  
She cocked her head like a dog. Her eyes seemed to ask, _Really? You don't know what Capture the Flag is?  
_"Get the flag." she said.  
And with that she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to change.  
"Ok then." I said before making my bed.  
I took a quick shower and got dressed in my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts.  
I pulled up my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

When I came out Will was waiting for me.  
"Are you excited for Capture the Flag?" He asked.  
"Ya I guess." I said with a shrug.  
"You don't sound excited." He said.  
I shrugged again. I was too tired to be or even sound excited.  
"Well lets line up and I will explain how to play on the way."He said standing behind me.

Trudy came from the bathroom. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.  
"Okay you guys hurry up!" She shouted to our missing siblings.  
"Morning Emma,"she said brightly,"sleep well?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes.  
It wasnt long untill our brothers and sisters came back out. They all had bows on their backs and quivers ready with arrows.

"Okay, let's go." Trudy said.

We all marched to the dining hall. My brothers and sisters sang camp songs, getting annoyed looks from the other campers.  
We took our seats. Chiron stepped up to the floor, saying good morning and telling every one that tonight was Capture the Flag.

Cheers erupted from us all. People had smiles from ear to ear.

_Wow this must be a big deal._

We all ate, smiling and laughing together. We were all family. I liked that. I loved that.

After we all ate. We made our ways back to our cabins.

Zoe whispered to me, "We have to clean up a little, we have cabin inspection."  
I nodded as we walked up the steps.  
Lee held open the door. He had a goofy smile on his face.  
"What are you smiling at?" Zoe asked.  
"Oh nothing." he replied.  
"Ya sure." She shot back.

When I walked through the door Lilli came sprinting up to me with the same goofy look.  
"It came!" She said grabbing my hands and pulling me towards my bed.  
There lay a beautiful bow and quiver ready with arrows.  
It's wood was painted gold with little stick figure archers carved into the wood. The quiver was the same.  
I carefully picked up the gift and turned to the rest of the room.

"Who is this..." I said. My hand found a little sky blue card attacked to it.  
I carefully opened it.  
It said:

_To Emma:  
Remember were you come from. Most people aren't as lucky as you.  
From Dad._

I read it over at least 5 times.I couldn't decide how I felt. Was I mad, pissed, happy, grateful? It seemed to be all of those smashed together.

"So what does it say?" Kayla said.

I read the note to them.  
Kayla had a look of confusion, but she slowly shook it off.  
"It's really pretty, but we got to clean." She said.  
I set it on the hook of my bunk bed. I had already made my bed so I decided to unpack my small bag.  
I folded my clothes and folded the new ones Lilli gave me.

When every one was done we all sat on our bunks and chatted to each other. Then there was a knock on the door. Annabeth popped in her head.  
"Can I come in?" She asked.  
"Ya, are you doing inspection this week?" Lee asked.  
"Yep me and Amanda" She said as she opened the door to show a girl with curly black hair and gray eyes just like Annabeth.

Annabeth and Amanda stepped forward and looked around the cabin marking things on their papers.  
"Good job you guys," Annabeth said, her eyes found Lilli sitting in a pile of Barbie Doll heads that she had destroyed, she frowned and slowly, very slowly made her was back to the door,"four out of five."  
We all looked at Lilli. She really seemed to not care.

"Emma," Annabeth said,"I teach you Ancient Greek at elven."  
I gave her a thumbs up before she dashed out the door.  
"Great! She's gone! Lets trash the place!" Lee cried.

* * *

I was good at archery. Being a daughter of Apollo, this came naturally. I was great, I was awesome.

It was easy. While the other cabin we had it with struggled, my siblings and I did it all blind folded. It was so easy.

After we went on with our activity, and when 11:00 came around, our cabin went to meet Annabeth and some kids from her cabin.  
When we came to them she called me over.  
"I signed up to teach you, since your new, one person teaches the newbie away from every one else."  
When we started our lesson, I was thinking it was impossible to learn a dead language. Oh but I was so wrong. It was simple, easier than English. Every thing finally made sence.

* * *

After dinner, 3 kids from the Ares cabin and 3 from the Athena cabin came up in front of us all. Between them were 2 flags to symbolize them. The 6 eyed each other. _Don't even think about it. _They seemed to say.  
Chiron came up and told us all our teams.  
Team one:  
Athena  
Apollo  
Demeter  
Hermes

Team two:  
Ares  
Aphrodite (like they were going to do anything.)  
Hephaestus  
Dionysus

After that we all made our way to the forest. People passed out armor and helmets, things like that.  
I wasnt going to lie, I was a little nervous. I have never done something like this.  
Annabeth started naming were people should go. When she said my name I knew it was no good.  
"Emma and Zoe," she began," you come and guard us while we try to get the flag."  
And with that we set off.

As we got closer, the more scarred I was. We ran swiftly around the forest, not making a sound. When I saw their base camp, I thought I would faint.  
A bunch of Hephaestus kids guarded the flag. Annabeth gave us the look to follow. But before we could move, a bunch of figures fell from the trees.  
Oh and guess what? One for each of us.

The fight had started. I didn't know what to do. I hide behind a tree, hoping no one would notice me. My plan didn't work. An ugly boy found me and our fight started. My figures shook as I tried to get an arrow. The buttmunch still came at me, slashing at my face. I was walking backwards as he was doing this, and I didn't see where I was going. I tripped over a rock. But he didn't stop. He still came. When he was close enough I kicked him in his face. I got up and ran for my life.

I didn't know where I was going but I still ran any way. I finally had to stop to catch my breath. I put my hands on my knees and breathed. I decided to look at where I was.

"Oh my gods." I said.

_Crack._

I turned around to face nothing. Instead I looked out into a part of the forest you could tell was once burned a very long time ago. In the middle sat a rock, but nobody sat on it,no creepy little girl crying her eyes out.

I took a small step forward. Trying not to make too much noise. Some one or something was out there.  
The closer I got to the rock the more I felt like something was watching me.

I was a foot away from it when someone said:  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
I didn't answer. Instead I stared at the spot were the voice had been.

"Well?" It said.

"I-" I couldn't move or speak.

The voice sighed in annoyce."Are you a demigod?"

I nodded.

"Okay then, if I come out will you talk?"

I nodded again. I heard rustling in the bushes. A little girl about the age of 7 stepped out of her hiding spot. Her tangled creamy blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders and stopping around her waist. She wore her dirty torn...dress? Yes it looked like a dress now that I could see it better.

I gasped for air.  
"Y-you wer-were in my-my dream!" I gasped. This seemed very natural for her.  
"Well I was the one who sent it to you." She said.  
"Who are you?" I asked. I couldn't belive it.  
She ignored my question.  
"Follow me, Emma."  
She walked up to the place were she had come from. The branches seemed to pull aside when she came.  
"After you." She said.  
"How do you know my name?" I asked as a walked in front of her. The moon light shined brightly down on us making her face a ghostly white color.  
The girl shrugged. "I know things."

She ran ahead of me. The grass became greener with each step she took.  
"Wait," I called,"what's your name?"  
"Cynthia." She said while spinning, flowers followed her lead. Primroses grew from her hair, making a crown for her as she walked farther into the forest.  
"Cynthia," I mumbled, "wait!"

She turned,"Yes?"  
"Are you a demigod?" I asked catching my breath.  
She bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile.  
"Well... I am. Demigod and wood nymph."  
Who is your godly parent?" I asked.  
"I'm not telling you."Cynthia said in a sing-song voice.  
"What about your other parent?" I asked.  
"My mother was a wood nymph," she said jumping on a log. She extended her hands to keep her balance. "Her name was Xylona **(zigh-loh-nuh)**."  
The name translated in my head. It was Greek for f_rom the forest.__  
"_Oh," I said,"pretty, so are you going to tell me who your dad is?"

She jumped off the log and crossed her arms to her chest.  
"Nope." She said trying to hide the tugging at the corners of her rose-colored lips.  
"Okay..." I said,"do you know the way out of here?"  
"Yes," she said turning her attention to the marigolds that began to grow by her feet, she bent down and picked it, then stuck it in her hair with the crown of primroses,"but first you have to tell me your godly parent."

I took a deep breath, trying to forget the scene that happened with my father.  
"Apollo." There I said it.

It was hard to read Cynthia's face. Was she surprised? No, that wasn't it. It was almost like she was expecting it...  
"Humph," she said shrugging her bony shoulders,"I knew it."  
"How?" I asked.  
She shrugged again.  
"He's my dad too."

I stared at her, blank face. I didn't know how to react.  
"What?" She snapped. Her eyes had violently changed to an ice like blue color.  
A chill ran down my back, the color reminded me of the frost that crept up my window every winter morning, begging to come in to the warmth.  
"Your eyes." I said pointing.  
"Whats wrong with them?" Her anger rising.  
"Nothing," I lied,"just caught me by surprise."  
Her eyes calmed turning back to the soft gold color.

"You have dads eyes."  
_No der Emma_!

"Ya," she said sitting down on the ground, making a rainbow of flowers on the forest floor, "my mom told me once told me that his eyes changed colors. From sky blue to gold, and from gold to sky blue."  
She suddenly looked sad. She sat silently on the floor petting the flowers like they were animals.  
She stayed like that for 5 minutes untill she broke the silence.  
"Come on, let's get you back to our siblings."

She led me to a weeping willow tree, she stepped forward and whispered a few words.  
When she drew back the leaves I gasped.  
On the other side was the entire camp. Back at the dinning hall.  
When no one was looking, Cynthia grabbed my hand sending chills down my back. Her hands were as icy as her schizophrenic mood changing eyes.

"Come back tomorrow, will you?"  
I nodded, not wanting to see the blue eyes again.  
"Ya, of course." I said.  
A faint smile played on her small red lips. She took another look at the campers and when she saw no one was looking, pushed me forward on to the ground.

**So how did you like it? Cynthia will be in more chapters because there is alot of things that are going to happen with her. Like why she was crying on the rock in Emma's dream.**  
**Thank you so much for reading. Please review!  
~Sophie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi you guys! My friend got mad that I made her sound like a buttmunch when I said that she wouldn't make a fanfiction. Sorry Ferret...  
But any way here is a new chapter.**

**CHAPTER 11**

Have you ever fallen face first to the ground in front of every one? Well I have. And it wasnt fun.  
My cabin mates came running over to help me up, while people like the Ares and half of the Aphrodite cabin just sat there laughing their butts off.

"Oh my gods, are you okay?" Micheal asked me.  
"Ya what happened?" Trudy asked butting in.  
"Did you get lost?" Lee asked pushing past every one else.  
All my siblings kept asking me questions.  
I put my hands up to tell them to shut up.  
"Yes. I will tell you back at the cabin. Ya but I didn't mean to." I said answering the questions I heard.

"Okay!Apollo cabin, please!" Chiron yelled.  
Everyone calmed down. But people still whispered about me face diving onto the ground.

"Go back to your cabins!" He said.  
The cabin counselors gathered their cabin mates and they marched back to their cabins.  
Our cabin stayed behind. But when every one else was safely inside their cabins we marched forward.

When we walked in, Chiron pulled me aside.  
"What happened?"he asked, "how did you get lost?"  
I explained the story (and Lilli agreed that the boy was a buttmunch.)

I hesitated about telling my encounter with my new sister, Cynthia.  
Chiron must have seen that I looked worried.  
"What wrong,child?" He asked.  
"Well...I met this girl...in the forest...named Cynthia." As soon as I said her name, all eyes in the room widened.  
"She...she said she was our sister..." I said choosing my words carefully.

_Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods__!_  
_What did I do? Why did I even say a word? I am in so much trouble!_

Chiron cleared his voice.  
"Trudy," he said, "I need to talk to you. The rest of you, get ready for bed, and sleep well."  
Trudy hurried outside.  
Trying not to make eye contact with me.

I quickly changed, and when I came out all eyes landed on me.  
I shuffled to my bed, sitting down on my bunk. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it to my chest.

Trudy popped her head into the room.  
"Lilli." She said, motioning for her to come.  
Lilli ran outside. A panicked look on her face.  
I crawled under my blankets, waiting for them to come back.

When they returned, they wouldn't meet my eyes. They quickly changed and got into their beds.  
We said good night, and while everyone else drifted off to sleep I stayed up wondering what they talked about. Most likly about me.

I finally decided to close my eyes. But I just couldn't, Cynthia's face flashed before my eyes.  
Just then someone stirred in their bed. I held my breath, but then the voice said my name.  
"Emma," Lilli's voice whispered,"Are you awake?"  
I hesitated. Had she been awake all this time?  
"Ya I am." I whispered back.  
"Good." She crawled out of bed and made her way to mine.  
"Move your butt." She said when she got there.

"Why are you up?" I asked as she crawled into my bed and closed the curtain. I put my pillow up against the wall and leaned on it. Lilli did the same.  
"I need to talk to you about Cynthia." She said.  
"Is that what you were talking about outside?" I asked. She nodded.  
Silence filled the room. The only noise we could hear were the sounds of monsters in the forest. I could see Lilli trying to figure out how to start this.  
The growls of monsters brought my attention back to Cynthia.  
"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.  
"Ya," Lilli said nodding,"They can't hurt her any way."  
"What do you mean?" I asked her.  
"I mean she dead." Those were the words that I would have never believed if I was not a demigod and wierd things did not happen to me.  
"What?" I asked again. I probably didn't hear her right.  
No I was wrong. She repeated like I asked.  
No it couldn't be true. She seemed pretty alive when I met her. Not possible...okay maybe it was. It was Camp Half-Blood.  
And Lilli looked dead serous.  
"How did she die?" I asked her.  
She shrugged."I really don't know, I think a forest fire."  
"Oh...sad." I said not knowing what good words to say.  
"If you want to know more, than you should talk to Lady Hestia..." She trailed off, "Or dad. But seeing what happened..."  
"Ya," I said wanting to change the subject. "But why Hestia?"  
"She never gets mad at Hestia. They get along." She said.  
_She never gets mad at Hestia? Really? Hard to belive.  
_A sheet of silence came over us, we sat there under this sheet. But Lilli took the sheet off when she spoke.  
"I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."  
"Night." I said. And I waited untill she fell asleep.  
I forced myself to close my eyes. And finally I went to bed.

* * *

My day dragged on with my normal activities. I was about to die if I didn't get free time to talk to Hestia. When free time finally came around I went straight to her.  
She smiled a warm smile when I walked up.  
"Hi dear." She said as I sat down next to her."Hot chocolate?" she asked as she reached into the fire and pulled out a warm cup of hot chocolate.  
I greatly took it.  
"So what brings you here?" She asked,"Do you like camp?"  
I nodded. I took a deep breath and asked her my question.  
"How did Cynthia die?"  
Her gentile face whitened. But she slowly replied.  
"She started a fire."  
"Why?" I asked I really wanted to know.  
"She was mad at a group of Aphrodite girls..." She stopped. I really wanted to know more about her. "They mad fun of her because she had hemoptysis-"  
"Hemoptysis," I said,"that's were you cough up blood right?"  
Hestia nodded.  
"But we have cures for that right?" I asked.  
"Yes, now. But Cynthia was cursed so no one could cure her." She said with a look of sadness on her face.  
"Who cursed her?" I asked taking a sip of the warm liquid.  
"Get ready for a long story," She said," Cynthia's mother was a wood nymph, and the other nymphs she lived with promised to never have kids."  
She paused waiting for me to take in the new information.  
"When she got pregnant with Cynthia," She began again,"The other nymphs got mad at her and cursed her and Cynthia. So when Xylona had Cynthia, she shortly died of Hemoptysis. And when Cynthia turned 7 she would soon get the same sickness and die."  
"Oh gods," I suddenly felt sick and I set the cup back on the floor,"Thats terrible."  
Hestia nodded.  
"My lady," I said standing up,"I got to go."  
She nodded and said her goodbyes.  
Then I ran to the forest. The branches pulled back and created a path to my destination.

I sprinted down the path slowing once I saw the rock and person I desperately wanted to talk to.  
I ran forward. Cynthia looked up and a smile spread across her sickly pale face.  
"Emma!" she said over joyed,"You came!"  
She jumped to her feet and gave me a hug.  
"I'm so happy your here!"

**hey you did you like the new chapter? Cocoapuff says that Cynthia is really creepy, and I have to agree with her. Does any one know how long it will take for Fanfiction to make a new catagory?Cocoapuff and I message them about a month ago,maybe less.**  
**But any way thanks for reading.**  
**~Sophie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! My cousin said that he might make a fanfiction and write stories for Total Drama Island. Once he makes an account I will post the link in the next chapter. And he is new to this whole story writing thing so be easy on him. **

**Chapter 12**

The cold bony arms wrapped around my waist, the sickly pale face smiled happily. She was so happy that I kept my promise and came back to visit her.

I secretly planed on not coming, all I wanted to do was know the truth about her. But she seemed so happy. Did any of my siblings come to visit her?

"I knew you would come!" Cynthia said happily.

It was so wierd. She felt so solid, alive. So pale and skinny,like someone could just snap her like a twig. Was she really? Yes she was. I had heard it from some one related to her and a goddess.

They weren't playing a prank on me, were they? Not some, haha let's make fun of the new kid kind of thing. I had experienced that one before. Many times.

"Ya well, I really wanted to see my sister." I lied.

Her gold eyes met my green. Oh gods, could she tell I was lying? She pursed her rosy lips. Oh no! I was dead! Would I have to see the frosty eyes again? Gods I hope not!

Cynthia shook her head. I sighed, _thank the gods._

_Speak now. You can do it._

I took a deep breath.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I said choosing my words carefully.

"Whats that?" She said grabbing my hand and leading me to the rock.

My hands shook. How was she going to react?

"Um-I-I heard tha-that-" I stuttered. At least she didn't snap at me again. Instead she nodded her head, encouraging me to continue.

_Okay Emma, you can do this. If she goes all freaky blue eyes on you, RUN!_

But then the terrible thought struck me. _What if she makes the tree and plants trap me?! _

_Just run!_

Apparently my thoughts were longer than I thought. Cynthia sat there with a _Oh-my-gods-this-girl-is-crazy _look.

"Uh,um,sorry." I said.

No blue eyes. Ok that's good.

"What did you hear?" She asked. I could hear the anger slowly beginning to rise. Very slowly.

_JUST TELL HER! _One part of me screamed. The other fought back, _NO!GO,LEAVE,RUN!_

My brain felt like it was going to explode. To many things I could do!

I really don't know what happened. My brain shut down and everything came spilling out.

"I heard that you're a ghost! Is that true?" _Oops._

I stared at the floor. I was dead. I was really going to die.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Cynthia spoke.

"Yes, it's true. Do you want me to show you what happened?"

I was stunned. No blue eyes...Show you what happened?

"Well?" She spoke again. Little tiny dots of blue began to form then went away.

"What? Uh, ya sure." I said.

She stepped forward and took my hands. Her eyes seemed to stare into my soul.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

I nodded. _I can do this._

"Okay,you need to relax." She said calmly.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

I really don't know how to described how weird this feeling is. All I know is that the floor felt like it was spinning. And everything around me began to melt away. Including Cynthia.

I screamed her name. No answer.

Everything went black. And then I was back at camp. But it all looked old fashion. Like it was from 1910 or something.

I took a few steps. Okay now I know that I can walk...

"Weird..." I whispered.

I saw people, but no one I knew.

And then I saw her. Cynthia. Sitting down in front of the Poseidon cabin with some other girl.

I ran forward screaming her name. Why couldn't she hear me?

When I got closer the more I could tell that this place must be from when she was alive. Maybe. No I'm just crazy.

She didn't look dirty or dead or any thing. Instead she wore a nice little white dress with a red bow around her waist. Her hair looked soft and was brushed nicely, and part of it was tied back with a ribbon that match her red lips. She looked really pretty.

Beside her was a girl with very dark black hair that was nicely pulled back like Cynthia's with a white ribbon. She was wearing the same style dress but hers was a light yellow with a white bow instead of red. And her eyes were the same color as the ocean.

Poseidon's daughter maybe?

I tried to tap Cynthia on the shoulder. But my hand just went through her.

I gasped and backed up. Why couldn't they hear me?

Then I remembered what Cynthia said back in the forest. That she would show me what happened. Was I just in a memory?

I jumped as Cynthia started coughing her lungs out. She took a cloth and began to cough into it.

I saw little specks of red.

Blood.

As she put back her cloth as a bunch of pretty girls walked past.

Daughters of Aphrodite. No doubt about it.

As they walked they made rude comments like:

"Don't get to close you'll die!"

"I'm glade I not her. Ugh can you imagine!"

"I'm glad she is going to die, then we won't have to hear her cough all the time."

"Did you hear what her mom did..."

Cynthia face sunk. I could feel her pain. I know, I was teased all the time.

The black-haired girl turned her head away. And Cynthia looked down at her feet.

"This is the part were you tell me it will be alright," Cynthia said sadly,"You know, that's what best friends do."

The girl said nothing.

"Tabitha,"Cynthia said trying to look at her eyes."Tabitha, whats wrong?"

She still didn't answer.

"Tabitha please talk to me." Cynthia pleaded.

Tabitha turned her head. She looked like she was going to cry.

She took a shaky breathe a said,"Mama doesn't want me to be around you any more."

"Why?" Cynthia said. Tears rimmed her sad golden eyes.

"She said I could get sick. She said she didn't want me to get sick from you mama's mistake."

Cynthia was now crying."But you can't leave me! Your all I got!"

"I'm sorry Cynthia." That was all she said as she got up and left a crying Cynthia alone.

I stood there. I really wanted to take her in my arms and calm her down but I couldn't.

How could someone do that?

But I did what I thought would calm her down. I sat where Tabitha sat and looked at Cynthia.

"Cynthia," I tried to make her hear me. Could I do that? "Cynthia please, calm down."

I repeated these words over and over. I began to cry, I could feel her pain digging it's self inside of me. I was sad. I was hurt. How could Tabitha do this? Why?

I held my face in my hands, and we cried together. She got up from her seat and I followed. Where was she going? I stumbled as I ran after her.

_She's going to the beach._

She ran and ran. The white ribbon fallen out of her hair. The wind messed up and tangled her hair. Sand flew every where, sticking to her wet face. She stopped and flung her self on the ground. Crying so hard her body shook. She coughed and cried.

She stayed like that for the longest time. Everything seemed to speed up. It was now night. She had calmed down a little.

She looked up to the mess hall. Her frosty blue eyes were full of hate.

_Ugh I thought I wouldn't have to see them!_

I barely noticed when she got up and made her way to the forest.

_Oh gods what was she going to do?_

I followed her deeper and deeper. She brought me to the place where I first saw her.

Everything went in fast motion. I could still see her clearly.

And really I couldn't belive what she was going to do.

She climbed up a tree and returned with a big brown bag. She took out a long piece of rope orsomething like that,(it was to dark to see what it was)and circled it around the rock. Then she took another and tied it to the circle. She led it far into the forest, behind some trees.

She reached into the bag again and pulled out a bottle of something. I really don't know what it was. But she poured it all on the rope.

Then she stood on the rock and outstretched her hands making nice green grass grow out from the ground. Making the rope not able to be seen. Then she ran back into the forest with the other part of the rope, grabbing the bag along with her.

I followed her and sat down on the floor next to her. Time went faster and faster. What was she going to do?

And then I knew. I knew right when they came gossiping, flipping their hair, and looking at their nails on how to improve them.

_Oh my gods_

I couldn't do anything! I just watched her lite the match. I couldn't let her do this, I tried to stop her. No use. I watched the fire make its way to the girls, they didn't notice. Untill it hit where she put the weird liquid.

The fire shot up scarring me and the girls to death. It was clear that they had never seen fire this close, and they didn't try to jump over the flames, but really who could? They were too tall.

They all stood huddled together, crying. I had to look away as the flame grew closer and closer to them. I looked Cynthia. She didn't care, she watched them.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" I screamed, what was wrong with her?

Right when I said it her eyes flipped back to gold. She ran over to them crying and screaming,"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to go this far! I just wanted you-I just-"

She stopped. She saw it and I saw it. A burned bloody hand rose from the flame, grabbing hold of Cynthia's wrist. The hand yanked her forward, right into the flame. And that is how she died.

I don't know what else happened, I ran away as soon as I could.

I ran and ran when finally my knees gave up on me and I fell to the ground.

**Cynthia's creepy right? And evil...  
Thank you for reading!  
~Sophie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys sorry that I havent been on for a while. But here is the new chapter.**

**Chapter 13:**

"Uhh!" I mumbled into the grass. I slowly got up and spit the grass out of my mouth.

"Did you see it?" A scratchy voice said from behind me.

I turned around. And there she stood. My sister and a murder.

"Ya I saw it." I growled.

She nodded her head. Her face emotionless. How could she do some thing like that? Why? It was just-just sick.

"Why did you do that?" I snapped at her, my anger rising.

Her voice came in a very small whisper, so quite it was hard to hear, "I don't know."

"What!?" I snapped.

"I don't know!" She shouted. _Blue eyes._

We started to fight. Screaming our heads off. Saying that we both had problems. That was kinda true.

"STOP!" She screamed. My chest heaved up and down from the lack of air from screaming.

We calmed down and apologized to each other. I touched my face, warm sticky liquid was running down my check. I must have cut my self when I fell.

"Your bleeding." Cynthia said pointing out the obvious.

"Ya." I said sitting down. She sat down too. A bunch of wild flowers grew at her touch.

"I'm sorry." She said. And I looked up. She seemed truly sorry.

"I'm sorry too." I said.

"I didn't know what happened," She said sadly, "Every thing in my life was falling apart. My mom had died, the only memory I have of her is the stories she used to tell me about my dad, I was just too little to have her die-"

She stopped and looked at the sky. "What?" I asked.

"They are listening. They are watching." Her voice came out in a hushed whisper. She got up from the ground. Frowning at the sky.

"Who?" I asked and got up with her.

"The gods. All 12 of them." She began to name them all. When she said 'Zeus', thunder and lighting went off in the distance. And when she said 'Apollo', the sun shined in our little hide out.

She grabbed my forearm. So tight that she left little cuts in my skin. "Come on don't let them see you."

"No." I said and tried to get her claws off of me.

"No Emma come on, they can see you." She said still trying to pull me over.

I thought of all the gods sitting around in the throne room staring at a picture of Cynthia trying to pull me away from their view. Were they laughing at us? Maybe. Did my dad still have that sad look on his face? Most likely.

"Why are you so scarred?" I asked looking at the sky, maybe even making eye contact with someone. I was, I could feel it. Hermes, Ares, and then my dad. And soon as I did I looked at Artemis, I think.

She shook from her place in the leaves.

"I-I-I- they might take me away from you!" She said.

"They won't do that." I said laud so they could hear me.

"No, our father won't, but others might. They will send me to Hades!" She said slowly coming over to me.

"Then I won't let them," I said looking over to her, "I'll shoot Zeus face if they try to take you away."

Thunder and lighting went off very close.

"We must go!" She said and we began to run.

* * *

We reached the edge of the forest.

"Are they still watching us?" I asked.

She looked nervously at the sky,_yes_, then pushed me forward. And I face dived into the ground...again.

**Hai! Sorry that it wasnt much. I'm in Arizona visiting my cousins so sometimes I can't go on the computer.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Sophie**


End file.
